What I Call 'True Love'
by MaryLavey
Summary: Gimanakah perjuangan Haruno Sakura untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Uchiha Sasuke yang mencintai kembarannya sendiri?
1. Chapter 1

**Aloouu,... Ak ganti Pen-Name nya... dLunya '-Maria-a.s.L'.. ya udah.. met baca..**

**What I Call 'True Love'**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)**

**This Story is Mine**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

Aku tak tahu apakah 'Cinta Sejati' itu. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menanyakannya ke semua orang termasuk saudara kembarku, Himeka. Saat kutanyai seperti itu, Himeka menjawab 'Aku tak tahu. Selama ini aku hanya tahu cinta saja. Yang sejati sih, tidak tahu'. Aku sudah menduga ia akan mengatakan seperti itu. Bagi Hime-chan, cinta adalah sebuah permainan. Ia mudah sekali mencampakkan seorang pria. Termasuk, pria yang aku sukai.

Hime-chan memang adalah gadis yang populer. Walaupun ia kembar denganku, tapi, ia lebih populer dari pada aku. Sifat kami tidak jauh berbeda. Tapi, kenapa hanya Hime-chan saja yang diperhatikan oleh orang-orang. Bahkan, Sasuke.

**Let's Start**

Pagi ini aku dan Hime-chan bangun terlambat. Kami memang selalu itu menyebabkan kami sama-sama hampir terlambat. Kami mandi di kamar mandi kami masing-masing. Lalu kami berganti pakaian secepat kilat dan pergi menuju mobil. "Pak.. Cepetan ya.. Aku sudah hampir terlambat,"perintah Hime-chan pada Asuma, sopir pribadi kami. Mobil kami lalu berjalan dengan cepat hingga hanya dalam waktu 10 menit kami sudah sampai di sekolah.

Di depan erbang, aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang turun dari BMW nya. Sasuke kemudian melihat ke arah Himeka lalu menunduk. Himeka yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Saat Hime-chan tahu bahwa Sasuke memperhatikannya, raut wajahnya tampak sebal. Tak lama kemudian, Hime-chan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa?"tanya Hime-chan dengan kasar.

"Gomen, Hime-chan. Aku tidak ber-"

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau lagi denganmu,"

"Tapi, Him-"

Hime-chan tidak menghiraukan Sasuke lalu pergi. Aku merasa kesihan kepada Sasuke. Samar-samar kulihat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku lalu menhampiri Sasuke dan menyodorkan sebuah saputanga warna pink milikku.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan,"

"Hn. Tak apa. Tidak usah menangis,"

"Kau baik sekali,"

KRIINGGG....

"Eh, sudah bel tuh.. Jaa, Sasuke-kun,"

"Jaa, Sakura-chan. Sampaikan salamku untuk Hime-chan ya,"

"Hai, sampai jumpa,"

Aku lalu berlari menuju kelasku yang berbeda denga Sasuke maupun Hime-chan yang sekelas. Walau sekelas, Hime-chan tidak mau berbicara dengan Sasuke. Itu karena...

**FLASHBACK**

"Hime,"panggilku.

"Iya, Sakura?"jawab Hime-chan, saudara kembarku.

"Aku suka seseorang,"kataku perlahan dan membuat saudaraku kaget.

"Benarkah?? Siapa?? Apa dari kelasku?"tanya Hime-chan penuh selidik.

"Iya..,"

"Siapa hayoo??"

"Uumm... Sa..sa..,"kataku gagap. Aku malu mengatakannya.

"Su-Ke.. Ya kan??"tebak Hime-chan dan tepat.

"Iya. Bisa bantu aku menanyakan perasaanya??"mohon ku.

"Okey.. Sister.. Besok ya.. Di halaman belakang. Kamu nguping aja biar gak malu,"

Keesokan harinya.. Waktu istirahat.. Halaman belakang..

Aku melihat Hime-chan sedang berbicara face-to-face dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tampak begitu penasaran melihat wajah serius Hime-chan. Hime-chan masih saja diam hingga akhirnya Sasuke buka mulut..

"Kau mau bicara apa, Hime?"tanya Sasuke yang tampak bingung.

"Itu.. Apakah kau menyukai seseorang?"kata Hime-chan langsung To The Point.

"Hah?? Kok tanya seperti itu sih?"

"Jawab saja lah,"

"Iya..ada,"

"Siapa??"tanya Hime-chan antusias.

Jantung ku berdetak denga kencang. Aku menunggu jawaban Sasuke yang tidak datang-datang selama 5 menit. Aku melihat dengan serius hingga hampir tak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Kau.. Hime-chan,"

"Apa??????????"tanpa sadar Hime-chan berteriak kaget.

Jantungku serasa mau berhenti berdetak. Aku kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Hatiku terasa begitu perih hingga terluka.. Oh, Tuhan..

**FLASHBACK END**

Aku terus saja melamun. Tanpa kusadari, Gai-sensei menuju ke tempatku dan berteriak,"SAKURAAAA!!!! KELUAR!!!!"

Akhirnya aku dikeluarkan dari kelas. Aku memandangi keadaan diluar kelas. Aku juga melihat kelas Sasuke-kun dan Hime-chan. Aku mencari-cari sosok Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke keluar dari kelasnya. Mataku bertatapan dengan matanya. Ahh... Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku. Aku malu menatap Sasuke-kun.

Kulihat Sasuke berjalan menuju Toilet Pria(ehe.. masa Wanita??). 5 menit kemudian, Sasuke keluar dan berjalan menghampiriku. Jantungku langsung berdetak kencang. Aku malu sekali, Sasuke melihatku diusir dari kelas.

"Kau kenapa?? Diusir ya?"tanya Sasuke.

"Iya.. Hehe..,"jawabku santai atau bisa disebut 'disantai-santaikan'.

"Nasibmu buruk.. Sudah ya, sampai nanti,"kata Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Aku berdiri selama 15 menit. Itu waktu yang sangat lama dan sangat melelahkanku. Akhirnya, bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Itu tandanya aku sudah boleh bebas. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Tentu saja, aku mengajak Hime-chan ikut besertaku. Setelah mengajak Hime, aku mengajak kedua temanku yang lain, Ino dan Hinata.

Setelah tiba di kantin, Ino menawarkan diri untuk membeli makanan. Ya sudah, kami menitipkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar biaya makan kami. Aku, Hime-chan dan Hinata duduk dikursi kantin. Kami menunggu Ino membeli makanan. Aku merasa Ino sangat lama, maka kuputuskan untuk menyusulnya.

Setelah tiba di kios penjual makanan, aku tidak menemukan Ino. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku dan.. Ino sedang bersama Sai. Kurang ajar dia, masa teman-temannya sudah lapar, malah dia enak-enakan pacaran. Huhh... Langsung saja aku menghampirinya dan berteriak,"HEHH..!!!KAU APA-APAAN HAAH???".

"Maaf deh, Sakura-chan.. Ehe.. Tadi ketemu Sai, jadi aku samperin,"kata Ino sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat.. Aku dan yang lain sudah lapar semua nih,"kataku.

"Iya, Sakura. Sai, aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa,"kata Ino padaku sekaligus pada Sai.

Setelah itu, aku dan Ino pergi ke tempat duduk kami. Tanpa kusangka, aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang menarik-narik tangan Hime-chan. Aku bingung. Begitu sampai ditempat aku bertanya pada Hinata,"Hime-chan kok sama Sasuke sih?? Bukannya tadi disini ya?"

"I..Iya, Sakura.. Tapi, Hime-chan tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Sasuke.. Aku tidak tahu kenapa,"jawab Hinata sedikit takut.

"Wah, gawat,"kataku.

**To Be Continued..**

**Oh, Tuhan.. Ni Fict luar biasa cepet alurnya ya?? Di-Flame aja gpp deh.. jgn Jahat" ya... please... Jangan lupa review yaaa...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, all.. Sorry lama updatenya.. gini ya, aku gak bsa update cpet, coz, banyak kerjaan yang menungguku.. huhu.. ya udh yaapp.. blez Review dLu.. Mari SiLahkann..**

**Sasusaku Forever : Iya ntuh, Sasu-kun Jahaattt.. Ak seh pengen bnget bikin alur yang lamban.. Eh, maap, maksud ak Lambat.. tapi, nyatanya tak bisaaa.. But, ak usahain deh.. Review lgee ya..**

**Rinka UchiHaruno : Thnx, yapp.... Lam knaL jgaa, Rinkaa.. Sory, ak bru bsa update skrng.. Lapptopp ak rusak, jdi tunggu sebulan dLu bru bnerr. Review Lgi yaaw...**

**Kaori a.k.a Yama : Lam knaL.. Kaori atoo Yama nehh??? Ak snennkk pnya tmen bru lgee... Ni fict kecepetan yaa??? Mungkin begitu.. Semoga chap ini 'agak' lambat dkit deh.. Sasu OOC yaa?? Umm.. Bgene, Author tuu gaa tauu deh OOC ntuh apaa?? bLeh tnyaa?? Ending hanya saiaa yang mengetahui.. Apakah tetap Sasusaku ataoo berubahh... Hahahahahaha.... Gak" bercanda... Tpi, g tw lge sehh.. Review lgii..**

**Sepp.. udah semua.. Yg Sign In ak bLez di PM.. But, ad yg bLum.. Cz, ak bngung mana yang udh mna yg bLum.. ya udah dehh ... Repieww lge nyakkk..**

**What I Call 'True Love'**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)**

**This Story is Mine**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

Chapter 2 : Himeka Mission

"Gawat apanya, Sakura?"tanya Ino bingung. Aku tidak menggubrisnya. Aku masih tetap berpikir. Aku berpikir tentang Hime-chan dan Sasuke-kun yang kulihat tadi.

Begitu selesai berpikir, aku langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana Sasuke dan Himeka berada. Dan, tebakanku benar. Pasti hari ini Himeka akan marah besar jika Sasuke mengganggunya hari ini. Aku melihat wajah Hime sangat marah kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Sasuke. Tanpa kusadari, tubuhku berlari menghentikan Hime yang akan menampar Sasuke.

Mereka terkejut akan kehadiranku yang tiba – tiba. "Hime-chan, hentikan. Jangan limpahkan masalahmu ke Sasuke. Dia tidak bersalah,"kataku pelan.

"Apanya yang tidak bersalah?? Dia itu selalu saja menggangguku. Lagipula, kau jug-,"ucapan Hime terpotong karena aku menarik tangannya menjahui Sasuke. "Hime-chan, aku mohon jangan sakiti Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu jika hari ini kau sangat bersedih,"kataku.

"Saku-chan, aku membenci dan hampir menyakiti Sasuke itu benar, tapi, aku tidak bersedih hari ini,"jawab Hime.

"Hime, aku tahu kok setahun yang lalu tepat pada hari dan tanggal ini, kau mempunyai sebuah kenangan buruk kan?"

"Sakura, jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi. Aku mohon. Dan, yang tadi itu, aku sedang membuat Sasuke membenciku. Agar dia bisa bersamamu,"

"Terima kasih, Hime. Tapi, jika caramu seperti itu, kau bukan hanya menyakiti Sasuke, tapi, perasaanku juga sakit melihat orang yang kucintai tersakiti. Aku mohon, biarkan aku berusaha dengan kekuatanku saja ya. Kakak masih ingat kata ibu?"

"'Kita akan mendapatkan kekuatan misterius jika kita mempunyai seseorang yang kita cintai sungguh-sungguh' apa yang itu?"

"Bukan. Kau mengarang ungkapan Hime. Ungkapan yang jelek,tahu. Yang diberitahu ibu sebelum ayah pergi dari rumah itu,"

"'Love is like a sunshine, Strong and true'"ucapku dan Hime bersamaan.

"Ya kan , Hime?? Jadi, aku rasa cintaku pada Sasuke akan membuatku kuat,"

"Tapi, kalau Sasuke mendekatiku lagi, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Perlakukan dia dengan sedikit lembut,"

"Umm, baiklah. Aku akan lebih halus lagi,"kata Hime sambil menyeringai.

"Aku punya misi. Kau harus ikut,"lanjutnya.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Aku akan berusaha mengagalkan rencana Hime kalau rencana Hime membuat Sasuke menderita. Aku akhirnya mengangguk di depan Hime. Lalu, Himeka tersenyum. Setelah itu, aku dan Hime kembali ke kelas kami masing-masing karena bel sudah berbunyi.

Aku mengikuti 2 jam mata pelajaran terakhirku hingga akhirnya pulang sekolah. Ku menunggu Hime di mobil. Tak lama kemudian, Hime datang. Setelah itu, mobil kami melaju ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah, aku dan Hime berganti pakaian lalu pergi ke meja makan dan makan. Setelah itu, aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan ternyata orang itu adalah Ibuku yaitu Sara Haruno. "Hai, anak-anak. Apa kabar?? Ibu bawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian,"kata Ibu.

"Apa, Bu? Misterius sekali sih?"jawabku.

"Kalian ibu bawakan mobil pribadi satu-satu,"

"Mobil apa??"Hime yang cuek pun akhirnya ikut berbicara.

"BMW. Ahah. Ada yang biru dan hitam. Tinggal kalian pilih saja,"

"Tumben ibu baik? Memang ada acara apa, kami diberi hadiah?"tanya Himeka yang bingung.

"Kalian kan minggu depan Sweet Seventeen. Sudah undang teman kalian?"

"Aku sih sudah, bu. Tapi, mungkin Hime-chan belum,"

"Ya. Aku malas mengundang teman, bu. Tapi, ada beberapa yang kuundang dari Suna sih,"kata Hime.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi, BMW hitam punya siapa?"kata ibu.

"Buat Hime-chan aja. Kan dia suka yang hitam,"jawabku.

Setelah itu, Hime-chan mengangguk dan masuk ke kamarnya. Aku menyusul Hime di kamarnya.

-Malam hari-

Setelah itu, aku memohon pada Hime untuk tidur bersamanya malam ini. Hime pun setuju saja. Sebelum aku dan Hime tertidur kami berbincang-bincang.

"Hime, kamu masih sedih?"tanyaku pada Hime.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak, tapi, masih teringat. Padahal sudah 1 tahun, tapi, belum bisa kulupakan sedikitpun,"

"Setahun yang lalu memang masa yang berat untukmu,ya,"

**FLASHBACK**

Suna, 20XX.

Himeka dan Sakura masih berusia 15 tahun. Tepat seminggu sebelum ulang tahun mereka, ada sebuah kejadian yang membekas di hati Himeka.

"Hime-chan,"kata laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah denganmu?"

"Aku mau jujur kepadamu,"

"Silahkan saja. Aku memang lebih suka jika kau jujur,"

"Setelah lulus SMA nanti, aku akan bertunangan dengan wanita pilihan ayahku,"

"APPAAA?? Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Hime. Maafkan aku,"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Aku sangat membencimu,"

Setelah itu, Himeka berlari dan menangis di kamarnya. (Sebelumnya di ruang tamu). Himeka pun meminta kepada kedua orangtuanya untuk pindah ke Konoha. Mereka sekeluarga akhirnya menetap di Konoha.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ya, tentu. Aku benar-benar sedih dan kecewa atas perlakuannya,"

"Kau masih membencinya?"

"Tentu. Aku tak bisa melupakan dendamku padanya. Dia menyakitiku. Padahal, aku setia padanya. Ya sudahlah, aku mau tidur,"

"Have a Nice Dream,"

Setelah itu, kami berdua pun terlelap.

-Keesokan Harinya-

Pagi ini, aku melihat Hime-chan membawa sebuah tas yang cukup besar. Aku merasa aneh dengan benda asing yang dibawa Hime. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Merasa diperhatikan, Hime pun menoleh kearahku. Dia menoleh lalu tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman heran.

"Emm, Hime, itu apa sih?"tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Something important. Ini untuk misiku yang kubicarakan kemarin itu,"jawabnya senang.

"Yang benar saja. Kau masih niat melakukan misimu itu?"

"Tentu saja, Saku. Aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku,"

"Kau sangat menakutkan, kakak kembarku yang populer,"

"Haha.. Kalau kau, lucu sekali, adikku yang manis,"

Aku kesal melihat tingkah Hime. "Sudah, ayo masuk ke mobil baru kita,"kata Hime-chan yang sudah membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Aku mengikuti langkah Hime. Hanya saja, aku masuk ke mobilku sendiri. Kamipun berangkat bersama. Aku akan menceritakan tentangku dan juga kakak kembarku selama perjalanan ini.

Tentang aku. Namaku Haruno Sakura, 16 tahun. Rambutku berwarna pink cerah dan panjang. Aku bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School. Tentang kakakku. Namanya Haruno Himeka, 16 tahun. Dia sering dipanggil Hime. Rambutnya semula berwarna sama sepertiku. Namun, ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi coklat kehitaman. Rambutnya juga panjang sepertiku. Dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku.

-Sampai sekolah-

Hime dan aku keluar dari mobil. Banyak siswa laki-laki yang meneriaki Hime. Hime tentu saja tidak menganggapnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke datang dengan Jaguar hitamnya. Begitu ia keluar dari mobil, ia langsung melihat ke arah Hime. Aku sedih melihat hal itu terjadi. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Setelah itu, aku menyusul Hime yang jalannya terlalu cepat.

"Hime, pelan-pelan dong. Kenapa sih?"

"Nanti misiku ketahuan sama Sasuke,"

Handphoneku bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi,"kataku pelan.

"Moshi-moshi, Saku-chan. Kau tau aku siapa?"tanya orang yang ada di seberang teleponku.

"OMG.. Tidak mungkin. Gaara-nii??"aku keget sekaligus senang.

"Bingo!! Apa kabar ,Saku?"

"Baik, nii-san. Tumben meneleponku? Something wrong?"

"That not a problem. But, a good news,"

"Apa beritanya.. Aku mau tahu nih,"

"Aku berhasil mendapat beasiswa. Dan-"

"HEBAT!!"aku berteriak memotong ucapan Gaara-nii. Seketika semua mata siswa KSHS menatapku sebal. Aku hanya tersenyum dan minta maaf.

"Gomen, Gaara-nii. Aku terlalu bersemangat,"

"Kau itu ya! Tak berubah dari dulu tahu. Aku belum selesai bicara tad-,"

"Silahkan.. Aku mau dengan sekarang,"

"Sakura, diam dulu. Aku dapat beasiswa dari Universitas Konoha,"

"Yeei.. Berarti, nii-san akan pergi ke Konoha ya?"

"Ya, benar. Aku akan berangkat dari Suna besok pagi. Aku akan menginap di rumahmu. Aku sudah bilang kok sama ibumu,"

"Senangnyaa-"

KRINGG!!!

"Gaara-nii, aku tutup teleponnya ya. Aku mau masuk kelas, bel sudah berbunyi. Jaa,"

"Jaa, Saku. Salam untuk Himeka, ya,"

Setelah menjawab 'ya' aku langsung berlari menuju kelasku sendirian. Kurasa tadi Hime-chan meninggalkanku karena mendengar nama 'Gaara'. Ya sudahlah.. Kakakku yang satu itu memang sangat tidak suka terhadap Gaara-nii.

**To Be Continued**

**Hapiuuuww... Selesai jga ni.. lebih panjangan dikit kan?? Review lgi, ya.. Biar tambah semangat.. Coz, ak g dpt inspirasi kLo Review nya dikit..(ngarepp sehh).. Okay, Flame bLeh.. But, jgn ksar" yaa, and jaga etika..**

**With Love,**

**-Mar"-chan-**


	3. Chapter 3

**What I Call 'True Love'**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)**

**This Story is Mine**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

Chapter 3 : Gaara is come

Aku masuk ke kelas dan mendapatkan kabar bahwa sebentar lagi, akan ada rekreasi ke Pantai Konoha. Aku begitu senang dengan pantai, maka kali ini tak akan kulewatkan begitu saja. Setelah pengumuma selesai, pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa.

-Istirahat -

Aku, Hime, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten pergi ke kantin seperti biasa dan kali ini tugas Hime untuk membeli makanan. Setelah mendengar pesananku dan anak yang lain, Hime pun meluncur ke Ibu Kantin. Kurasa, Hime tidak mendapat masalah dengan Sasuke lagi. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Di bagianku, aku ngobrol dengan teman-temanku itu. aku bercerita bahwa Gaara-nii akan datang ke Konoha. Mendengar hal itu, yang paling heboh adalah Ino,"Yang benar, Sak?? Terus, gimana pendapat Hime? Masa dia setuju begitu saja? Apalagi, Gaara akan tinggal di rumah kalian,"

"Ya, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, aku pun takut untuk menanyakannya. Aku rahasiakan ini dari Hime dulu. Kalian jaga rahasia ya,"jawabku.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk bersama-sama. Setelah itu, Hime kembali dengan makanan di tangannya beserta Ibu Kantin yang membantu membawakannya. Setelah meletakkan makanannya, Ibu Kantin itu pergi dan kami pun makan. Aku tidak tahu apakah jelas di muka kami atau tidak, Hime tahu ada sesuatu yang aku, Ino, Hinata, Tenten sembunyikan. Dia merasa aneh dengan keaadan yang sekarang. Keadaan yang begitu tegang dan sangat aneh. Hime pun melontarkan pertanyaan,"Ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan dariku!! Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah, kok,".

"Ehm, tidak ada kok, Hime-chan. Kita tidak berbohong,"kataku ragu.

"Iya, benar,"sahut Ino.

"Emm..mm,"sahut Tenten lagi.

"Baik, baik. Hinata!!! Kau tahu sesuatu kan?? Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Hinata. Katakan saja Hinata. Kita teman kan??"kata Hime dengan mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Aahh... I..itu.. Ma..af,"Hinata begitu kaget sekaligus takut.

"Hahaha, sudah kuduga, Hinata tidak bisa berbohong,"kata Hime sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah. Akan ku jelaskan. Begini, Ka-,"

KRINGGG

"Sudah bel, kapan- kapan saja ya,"aku melanjutkan kalimatku yang terputus tadi dengan jawaban baru. Aku merasa lega dalam hati karena aku takut menceritakan itu pada Hime. Dia pasti akan marah besar. Hime memang membenci Gaara-nii sejak kejadian itu.

Setelah keluar dari kantin, kami masuk ke kelas kami masing-masing. Hinata dan Himeka berjalan bersama karena mereka sama-sama jenius dari kelas A. Sedangkan aku dan Tenten masuk ke kelas B dan Ino masuk ke kelas C. Setelah itu, pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa.

-Pulang Sekolah, di kamar Sakura-

Aku masih berpikir bagaimana caranya supaya Hime tidak marah jika Gaara-nii ke Konoha. Aku sangat bingung. Tiba-tiba saja, HP ku berdering karena ada SMS masuk. Ternyata setelah kulihat, ternyata Gaara-nii yang mengirimiku pesan. Bunyinya," Hi, Saku-chan. Aku hanya ingin mengabarkan bahwa aku akan sampai ke Konoha besok. Nanti malam aku akan berangkat dari Suna menuju ke Konoha. Bagaimana dengan Hime?? Apa dia setuju aku akan tinggal di rumah kalian?"

Nah, inilah yang kutakutkan. Bukan karena Gaara-nii akan datang besok, tapi Gaara-nii menanyakan pendapat Hime yang belum kutanyakan sama sekali. Dengan ini, aku terpaksa berbohong kepada Gaara-nii. "Hi, juga, nii-san. Berita bagus, aku senang jika nii-san ke Konoha secepatnya. Kalau tentang Hime, aku rasa dia akan menerima kehadiran nii-san. Tenang saja lah. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja kok. Ya sudah, nanti malam hati-hati di jalan ,ya."

Aku hanya berani untuk berbohong sepeti itu saja. Aku memang anak yang jujur, tapi, untuk kali ini aku memang harus berbohong. Toh, mungkin Hime suatu saat akan menerima Gaara-nii lagi. Aku sangat khawatir sebenarnya, tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Ya sudahlah, aku belajar saja. Aku tidak mau terlalu stres untuk masalah yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti ini.

Setelah kira-kira 2 jam belajar, aku memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

-keesokan harinya-

Hari ini, aku dan Hime sarapan seperti biasa lalu berangkat dengan menaiki mobil kami masing-masing. Tidak beberapa lama, kami sampai ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hime berjalan mendahuluiku dan segera masuk ke kelas. Akupun segera menyusulnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggil namaku. "Sakura!!" Aku pun menoleh dan menjawab,"Iya?? Kenapa,"

Lalu Sasuke mendekat padaku. "Begini, apa Hime masih marah padaku ya? Dan, ku dengar mantan pacar Hime dari Suna akan datang ke Konoha, ya??".

Aku sangat kaget mendengar pertanyaan kedua dari Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, aku sudah sangat merahasiakan hal ini, bagaimana jika Hime sampai tahu? Aku dengan ragu-ragu menjawab,"Emm, untuk pertanyaan pertama, mungkin saja Hime masih marah, toh, kapan sih Hime tidak marah padamu? Dan untuk yang kedua, itu memang benar, dan aku mohon tolong rahasiakan ini dari Hime ya,".

"Kenapa harus dirahasiakan? Itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi, jika kau memang meyukai Hime, kau harus merahasiakan hal itu,"kataku yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya, hatiku sakit melihat Sasuke rela melakukan apa saja demi Hime. Aku benar-benar merasa cemburu. Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, karena, Hime tidak suka kepada Sasuke, jadi aku akan membebaskan Sasuke dari cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu. setelah itu, Sasuke pergi dan aku pun juga pergi ke kelasku sendiri.

Pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa dan akhirnya pulang(di-skip ceritanya).

Saat hendak masuk ke mobil, aku melihat ada SMS masuk dari Gaara-nii. Bunyinya,"Saku, aku sudah sampai di rumahmu. Kau bisa pulang cepat? Aku ingin mengajakmu dan Hime jalan-jalan. Karena, aku benar-benar sudah rindu kepada kalian. Jadi, sekalian perayaan begitu."

Apaa??? Jalan- jalan dengan Hime, mau mati apa Gaara-nii itu. aku tidak yakin seratus persen. Jadi, dengan sangat terpaksa aku berbohong lagi,"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi, masalah jalan-jalan, kalau tidak salah Hime-chan besok ada test jadi mungkin tidak bisa,". Aku mengetik SMS sembarangan karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan. Tiba-tiba, otakku sudah kemabali normal dan menangkap bahwa nanti pasti Hime dan Gaara-nii akan bertemu dirumah. Aku takut nanti pasti akan ada pertengkaran yang sangat besar.

Aku akhirnya masuk ke mobil dan pulang beriringan dengan Hime. Kira-kira 15 menit, aku dan Hime sudah sampai di rumah. Pelayan kami membukakan pintu lalu kami memarkirkan mobil kami. Aku dan Hime masuk ke rumah dan.... SURPRIZE... Hime melotot melihat orang yang berada di balik pintu. Aku langsung menunduk ketika Hime menoleh ke arahku. "Welcome home, Saku dan Hime,"kata Gaara-nii.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?? Pergi sana!! Ini bukan rumahmu dan tidak ada yang membiarkanmu masuk ke rumahku! Sekaranmg keluar,"kata Hime kasar dan meyuruh Gaara-nii untuk pergi. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dan akhrinya aku buka mulut,"Emm, begini, Hime. Gaara-nii akan tinggal bersama kita. Dia akan kulihat di Universitas Konoha. Yang menyuruhnya sekaligus membolehkannya tinggal adalah Okaa-san,"kataku pelan-pelan.

"Okaa-san pasti sudah gila. Begini saja, kau, orang kurang ajar, pergi dari rumahku sekarang dan jangan kembali. Dan, jika kau tidak mau pergi, aku saja yang akan pergi. Aku sudah muak melihatmu. Kau tidak usah nekat untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Karena, walaupun aku tidak di rumah ini lagi, tapi, kau akan tetap kubuat menderita,"kata Hime yang mulai ngelantur dan kurang sopan.

Raut wajah Gaara-nii yang kulihat kini begitu berbeda dengan yang kulihat tadi. Kini, raut wajahnya tampak serius sekaligus sedikit kecewa. "Aku minta maaf, Hime. Aku tahu aku memang salah. Aku sudah bilang ke Okaa-san ku dan akhirnya aku tidak jadi bertunangan. Akui harap kau memaafkanku,"kata Gaara-nii memelas.

"Heh!! Kau pikir aku masih peduli denganmu? Kau bukan apa-apa lagi untukku. Anggap kita tidak pernah kenal!! Yang penting sekarang kau pergi dari sini saja. Tak usah banyak bicara!! Dan ingat, aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Aku tidak peduli kau batal tuanangan atau apapun. Yang jelas sekarang kau harus enyah dari sini,"jawab Hime pedas.

"Him-,"

"PERGI..PERGI...PERGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,"Hime berteriak dengan kencang hingga membuat beberapa pelayan kaget. Gaara-nii mengangguk dan masuk untuk mengambil kopernya. Aku merasa kasihan kepada Gaara-nii. Hime memang berbicara terlalu kasar kepada Gaara-nii. Saat kulihat Gaara-nii sedang mengetuk pintu kamar Hime dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Hime pun keluar dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Bagus, sana pergi. Ingat!! Jangan kembali,"kata Hime puas.

"Baiklah,"jawab Gaara-nii.

"Saku-chan, aku pergi dulu ya. Tenang saja, aku akan menemuimu kok,"

"Nii-san, maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku semakin sadar bahwa ini semua adalah salahku yang hanya bisa diam saja. Gomen,"kataku.

"Saku, ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua adalah salahku. Aku yang sudah melukai perasaan Hime dan tanpa kusadari aku telah meyia-nyiakannya. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu,"

Tiba-tiba,"TUNGGU!!!"kata seseorang yang ternyata adalah Okaa-san.

"Kau mau kemana, Gaara? Ayo masuk,"

"Saya tidak bisa. Saya rasa Hime tidak menginginkan kehadiran saya disini, Bibi. Saya akan pergi sekarang. Terima kasih ya,"

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan pergi, Gaara. Dan, Hime kau akan kuberi hukuman. Kamar Sakura akan kupindahkan ke bawah dan sebelahmu adalah Gaara. Dan juga, kau tidak boleh memakai mobil selama 1 bulan. Sebagai gantinya, Gaara yang akan mengantar dan menjemputmu. Kau tahu?"

Hime bagaikan ditusuk pedang, dia begitu kaget mendengar. Perkataan Okaa-san. Jujur, aku juga sangat kaget. Dengan tegas Hime menjawab,"TIDAK!! Gomen, Kaa-san. Aku tidak mau dengan dia. Aku mohon,".

"Tidak bisa! Hukuman tetap hukuman, Sayang,"

**To Be Continue**

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Ni fict jadi dalam 2 hari. Wekekekekeeekekekkeke... Lumayan cepet sih, tapi updatenya lama. Setelah saya lihat-lihat, saya ini MISKIN REVIEW sekali,ya. Parahnya lagi, saya tidak sadar akan hal itu. tapi, ga ppa deh. Tapi lagi, REVIEW ya.. Please..**

**With Lope,**

**-Maria-Viv-UchiMasu- **


	4. Chapter 4

**What I Call 'True Love'**

**by : -MariaVivine-UchiMasu-**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is mine^^**

**First of all, Special thanks to : Cherry Blossom SasuSaku, yang mmbwt smngt ak balik bwt nge-lanjutin fict ini.. Thanks bnget ia bwt PM-nya.. (Hhhe ^v^)**

**Langsung baca aja iaa.. blesan review ada di chappie dpan.. Gomen ia minna.. Happie Readin' n don't forget to leave me some review.. lupp iuu all.. ^^ **

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Chapter 4**

Keesokan harinya, sesuai dengan perjanjian, Hime berangkat dengan Gaara-nii. Sedangkan aku berangkat sendiri dengan mobilku. Dalam hati aku bersyukur ada Gaara-nii disini. Setidaknya kan, dia dapat membuat Hime jauh dari Sasuke-kun. Dan, ta-da! Aku punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Sasu-kun. Aku menyetir mobilku sambil senyum-senyum seperti orang gila.

Tak lama kemudian, aku telah sampai di sekolah. Aku segera turun dari mobil, begitu juga Hime-chan. Ia tampak sedang mengucapkan sesuatu dengan tidak ikhlas. Mungkin saja ia sedang berterima kasih. Tak lama setelah aku beranjak menuju kelas, terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari banyak gadis yang menamai diri mereka "Prince's Cute Angles(PCA)" yaitu kelompok penggila Sasuke-kun. Mereka sangat berbahaya dan terlalu berlebihan sekali.

Ketika Sasuke-kun keluar dari mobil, teriakan PCA makin berlebihan. Bahkan ada yang berteriak di telingaku secara tak sengaja. Entahlah, aku tidak berminat pada wanita-wanita aneh itu. Yang kuperhatikan adalah wajah tampan Sasuke. Wahh, lama-lama aku bisa bergabung dengan PCA aneh itu. Namanya juga cinta. Sasuke-kun menoleh kearahku dan dia mulai mendekat ke arahku. Semakin dekat dan lebih dekat. Akhirnya, dia menyapaku,"Ohayo, Sakura,". Kau dengar? Dia menyapaku.

"Ah, ohayo, Sasuke-kun,"jawabku dengan gugup. Setelah itu, Sasuke-kun beranjak pergi meninggalkan posisinya tadi. Haah, benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku baru ingat, bukankah setelah ini hari natal akan tiba? Coba saja aku bisa mengajak Sasuke-kun untuk kencan di malam natal nanti. Setelah kulihat Hime meninggalkanku juga, aku segera menuju ke kelasku sendiri dengan kesal. Dasar orang-orang itu, semua tak ada yang menungguku.

-Break time-

Seperti biasa, aku, Hime dan teman-teman berkumpul di kantin. "Hai, Sakura-chan, Hime-chan, Ino-chan,"kata Hinata malu-malu. "Hai, Hinata-chan,"jawabku, Hime, dan Ino serempak. "Sekarang jadwalku untuk pesan makanan kan?"tanyaku. Ino dan Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, Saku. Emm, aku ikut. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan,"kata Hime. "Heh kalian pesan apa?"tanyaku.

"Mie goreng 2 untukku dan Tenten dan Hinata, nasi goreng. Cepat ya,"kata Ino. Setelah mengingat-ingat semua pesanan Ino, Hinata dan Tenten, aku dan Hime-chan beranjak menuju kios makanan. Aku dan Hime-chan bercakap-cakap di perjalanan.

**-Normal POV-**

Tak lama setelah Hime dan Sakura pergi menuju kantin, datanglah sesosok lelaki tampan di kantin. Lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu mendekat ke meja Ino dkk. "Ino, kau tahu Sakura dan Himeka ada dimana? Dia dicari Kakashi-sensei,"tanya Sasuke. Ino segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menjawab,"Oh mereka tadi membeli makanan. Apa perlu kupanggilkan?".

"Hn, tidak usah. Aku saja yang menghampiri mereka. Terima kasih,"setelah Sasuke mengucapkan terima kash, ia segera pergi menuju ke arah Sakura dan Himeka. Ia tampak berjalan cepat karena tampaknya ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan Kakashi-sensei kepada mereka bertiga-dengan Sasuke juga.

**-Back to Sakura POV-**

"Sakura, tadi kulihat Sasuke menyapamu ya?"tanya Hime.

"Hahh? Oh.. Iya.. Memang kenapa?"jawabku.

"Tak apa. Hanya saja, tidakkah ini adalah sesuatu yang aneh. Ya, aneh dalam artian ada perkembangan begitu,"

"Sepertinya kau benar. Aku merasakannya. Walaupun hanya sapaan ringan tapi aku senang sekali, Hime,"

"Hmm, Sakura. Begini, bukannya aku ingin menggangu kebahagiaanmu sih. Tapi, ingatkah kau akan kejadian 2 bulan lalu? Saat kita secara tak sengaja mencelakai orang,"

"Hem, ingat kok. Orang itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke-kun. Jika digambarkan, orang tersebut adalah versi dewasa Sasuke-kun,"

_**FLASHBACK**_(with Normal POV)

" Anak-anak, kalian berangkat sendiri saja ya. Kaa-san ada acara nanti jam 8,"kata ibu Sakura dan Himeka.

"Haah? Kenapa begitu? Acaranya jam 8 kan?"bantah Himeka.

"Ya, benar. Tapi, Kaa-san harus ke salon dulu, sweety. Saku, kau tak keberatan kan ,lovely?"

"Aku sih tak keberatan. Asal, Kaa-san membiarkan aku dan Hime jalan kaki atau naik bus. Hehehe,"jawab Sakura dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Huh, kau ini, lovely. Tentu, Kaa-san tak akan membiarkan kalian jalan kaki. Apalagi naik bus. Kalian harus naik mobil,"perintah Sara, sang ibu tegas.

Karena keputusan sang ibu telah bulat dan tak dapat diganggu gugat, akhirnya Sakura dan Himeka menuruti kemauan ibunya. Karena tangan Himeka sedang sakit, terpaksa Sakura yang harus menyetir mobilnya. Sakura mengemudikan mobil dengan penuh kewaspadaan dan ketelitian(hehe), keadaan sangatlah tenang dan sunyi. Sampai akhirnya Sakura terlarut dalam lamunannya ketika sebuah lagu kesukaan pujaan hatinya mengalun dari radio. Himepun tampak tak peduli, ia malah mengutak-atik handphonenya.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang lelaki tampan yang melintas tepat di jalan depan dimana mobil Sakura dan Himeka melintas. Himeka yang telah selesai mengutak-atik handphonenya menoleh ke arah jalan di depan dan betapa kagetnya dia, "SAKURA! AWAS! ADA ORANG!".

Sakura yang kaget refleks membanting stir ke arah kanan. Namun, kecelakaan tak dapat dihindari. Lelaki yang tadi ada di depan mobil sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya di depan mereka. Sakura dan Hime refleks membuka pintu mobil dan menghampiri lelaki tersebut. "Ya ampun. Bagaimana ini, Hime?"tanya Sakura frustasi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kau sih! Kenapa menyetir tidak konsen. Sekarang ayo kita bawa ke RS terdekat,"jawab Hime.

Sakura mengangguk dan dengan bantuan orang sekitar, SakuHime berhasil mengangkat lelaki itu. Sakura segera tancap gas menuju RS terdekat. Setelah sekitar 5 menit-an, mereka sampai di Konoha Family Hospital. Lelaki tersebut segera dibawa ke UGD. Setelah memastikan lelaki itu dirawat dengan baik dan setelah membayar biaya RS-nya, SakuHime segera pergi ke sekolah. Hal itu bukan karena mereka tidak bertanggung jawab, tetapi mereka ada Ujian penting di sekolah.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Ya, dia mirip Sasuke. Kau tahu? Aku dapat kabar bahwa lelaki itu menjadi lumpuh karena kita. Untung keluarganya berhasil ditemukan. Dan, katanya, adik dari lelaki yang katanya bernama Itachi itu sangat terpukul melihat kakaknya seperti itu,"

"Benarkah Hime? Ini salahku, aku harus menemui keluarganya dan meminta maaf. Menjadi lumpuh adalah hal terakhir yang kupikirkan. Kupikir kakak itu hanya akan mengalami patah tulang, ternyata ia menjadi lumpuh,"

"Itu bagus. Tapi tidak untuk hal ini. Kau bisa saja akan jauh lagi dari Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke akan membencimu,"

"Apa maksudmu? Jika aku meminta maaf dengan tulus bukankah itu akan membuat Sasuke terkesan?"

"Benar. Tapi, apakah kau masih berpikir bahwa Sasuke akan terkesan jika ia sendiri adalah adik laki-laki Itachi yang sangat terpukul itu?".

"Apa maksud kalian berdua?"terdengar suara lagi. Namun suara itu bukan suara perempuan melainkan..

"Sa.. Sasuke?".

JEDUUARR..JEDEERR(ato apalah itu)

Aku melotot seketika. Tidak mungkin. Baru saja kisah cintaku akan dimulai, masa harus berakhir seperti ini?

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

**Helloo, minna-sama. Mar" kembali melanjutkan fict aneh ini. Maaf jika ada banyak kekurangan ya.. Balesan review ga ada, Gomen, tapi akan saia balas di chappie dpan, bukan karena saia malas, tetapi ada suatu problem yang memang mendesak. Haha.. Setelah berusaha memahami flame-flame ato comment" yang masuk, dapat disimpulkan beberapa hal, yaitu : saia memberikan porsi scene yang lebih banyak pada Hime. Gomen iaa, Minna-san. Untuk chappie ini, Mar" udh coba buat mengurangi scene Himeka sebisanya. Tapi, gomen lagi kalau Hime-nya masih sering muncul. Trus ada lagi yang bilang Sasuke itw cma tkoh smpingan(As. Figuran) di cerita nie. ia..ia.. Gini deh, saia akan mengubah fict ini supaya lebih baik, sesuai permintaan reviewers, tapi, saia g bisa lngsung mngubah jlan cerita bgitu saja, jdi, saia ubah sdikit-sedikit. Setelah pusing memikirkan akan ada konfik apa di cerita ni, akhirnya konflik kelumpuhan Itachi-lah yang saia dapat. Allright, Minna-san.. REVIEW IAA.. LUUPP IUU ALL..**

**With Loppe**

**-MariaVivine-UchiMasu-**


End file.
